It's A Beautiful Day
by Neo- kun
Summary: Lee wants to tell Sakura that he would like to go on a date when he gets his heart broken, will Gaara help him? has maleXmale in it so if you dislike don't read. Fast read. songfic that's Done. The song is called Trance - Dj melodie Beautiful Day


_It's a Beautiful day... By Neo- kun_

((heh My fist time doing a songfic hope you enjoy it.))

_I'm in love it's a beautiful day  
I'm in love it's a beautiful way..._

Lee was walking down the cold pavement giving a big smile. 'Today is the day Lee, Sakura will finally fall in love with you.' Lee thought skipping with all the happiness he could muster. "Oh, Sakura-chan!..." Lee froze looking at his first love, she was making out with Sasuke on the side of the street. Lee gulped feeling his heart slowly sink at the sight.

Sakure didn't even turn around to see the sad heart broken male as he slowly turned away from the two. 'Why is it always Sasuke!' He gave a deep sigh stopping to fight off tears. 'My heart hurts... What should I do now...?" Lee shivered sitting down holding his head with his hands crying softly. "Sakura-chan..." He said the name softly whimpering a little.

_I don't care what the weather man say  
It's a beautiful day..._

Gaara glared at the passing leaf ninjas as he walked around Lee's house. 'He's not home... and my mind seems to be racing like mad.' Gaara relaxed only a small amount, He had found out what this feeling was from Temari and it had been made clear to him that he indeed was in love with this Rock Lee.

'To bad this is the first time I've ever felt like this, I wonder where he could have went off to... better yet how am I going to tell him?' Gaara looked blankly at the side walk for what seemed like an hour. "Maybe I can find Sakura..." He mumbled turning swiftly on his heel as went off.

_I've got you, I'm never blue  
Close my eyes and my wishes come true..._

Sakura was smiling even though Sasuke had pulled away from the kiss in a fast movement. "What was that for?" He gave a half glare at his teammate. "Sasuke you know I really like you and I wanted to know if..." She paused blushing. "If you'd like to go out with me." She said looking up at him happily. Sasuke gave a full glare now turning to walk away from the pink haired girl. "no..." he said leaving with out looking back.

Sakura winced but thought it off as shyness. "Have you seen Lee?" came the voice of the red head every one seems to love. Sakura turned to see him giving a half upset look. "No why would I want to see that stupid guy?" she said simply. Lee being only a few steps away held his hand over his heart. 'Come on Lee get a hold of yourself...' He put on his best fake smile and cleaned his tears walking over to the two._  
_

_Need you so, you never know__ Come with me, it's a beautiful day I will believe if I try  
I can believe I can fly..._

Gaara saw Lee walk over but felt some thing was wrong with his only friend. Lee kept the smile Sakura looked even more upset to see the older male. "Hello Gaara-kun, Sakurs-chan..." he gave a fast bow to them trying his hardest to act happy. Sakura sighed deeply. "What do you want Lee?" she asked not looking at the heart broken male. "I-I... wanted to know if you'd go... on a date... with me." Lee said shivering once more.

Sakura glared at Lee. "No Lee I don't like you. Why the Hell do you keep asking me that, are you insane?" she growled. Gaara looked over to Lee seeing tears run down the youthful teens eyes. "But... If you tried going out, you might like it..." Lee said looking down like a kicked puppy. Sakura smacked her forehead. "I said no Lee I never ever want to go out with you!" she hissed glaring down at Lee._  
_

_Fall through the hole in the sky  
Say you'll catch me..._

Gaara couldn't take seeing Lee so sad and broken so he stepped in front of the raving pink haired girl and gave a death glare. Sakura backed up now uneasy. 'Why is Gaara looking at me like that?' she thought now against a wall. Lee looked up giving a small tug to the red heads shirt. "Gaara don't hurt her... she's right... why would any one love me..." Lee said so softly that Gaara almost missed what he was saying.

_I'm in love it's a beautiful day  
I'm in love it's a beautiful way..._

Sakura gave a relived look as Gaara moved over to Lee's side taking the dark haired male into his arms. "Gaara-kun?" Lee said relaxing into Gaara's hold not thinking. Sakura tilted her head confused. 'Why is Gaara touching him... unless...' "You like Lee?" Sakura said aloud.

_I don't care what the weather man say  
It's a beautiful day..._

Lee blushed feeling Gaara's arms tighten around him holding him close. "What if I do... you've been nothing but a bitch to him! I don't even know how he can like some one as low as you any way!" Gaara said darkly glaring daggers at her.

Lee's heart gave an uneasy movement in his chest much like when he first saw the pink haired girl. Sakura felt hurt by the statement realizing what a bitch she had been and poor Lee who was only trying to go on a date with her, I mean what the hell she's never been on a date before any way so why didn't she go with Lee...? 'Sasuke...' the only name that came to her mind as the looked away from the two turning away to walk home sickened.

_I'm in love it's a beautiful day  
I'm so high it's a beautiful day..._

Gaara leaned his head to Lee's ear. "What do you think Lee... will you go out with me?" He asked softly feeling the dark haired male fully relaxed. Lee felt a smile play against his lips as he leaned into the red head. "...yes Gaara-kun..." Lee said simply truly happy at the thought. Gaara gave his own smile giving a small kiss to Lee's lips._  
_

_I don't care if it's cloudy and gray  
It's a beautiful day..._

((I Hope you all enjoyed it thanks for reading!))


End file.
